Big Wolf in Love
by JustMe133
Summary: When Tommy's Wolf finds his mate, will Merton be able to help them both through this tough time? Read and find out. Rated T for safety. MERTONxTOMMY. SLASH!
1. It Begins

**Grew up with this show, and it was one of my favorites. And now I'm writing a story about it…  
**

**I would suggest watching at least part of an episode on Youtube or something, that way ya'll can understand the story a bit if you haven't seen it before. AND, a word of advice, don't watch the first episode; the Wolf makeup in that one is awful -_- Start on episode 2 "The Bookmobile"  
**

**I'm not expecting a lot of reviews, but here ya'll go anyways : )**

**No, I do not own Big Wolf On Campus. Just a fan.**

…

Merton watched the quarterback move fluently on the field, ball tucked securely under his arm. To the Goth's left was Lori, her short hair fluttering in the light breeze, a stolen lettermen jacket covering the slutty tank top she wore underneath. Merton rolled his eyes; he knew she was just trying to get the attention of a certain werewolf, who had turned her down repeatedly.

Merton wasn't sure why Tommy had turned her down; she was gorgeous and smart, and an essential part of their supernatural butt-kicking team. But Merton himself had given up on trying to get Lori, for he knew it would be better if someone like himself was alone.

But that didn't stop his eyes from following the football player closely.

Tommy was his one and only friend, and his best friend at that. They had become friends when Senior year began, and Tommy had carelessly gotten himself bitten by a werewolf; Merton had been the only one who had been able to help him through his initial transformation, since he himself was a freak.

No, Merton wasn't a wereworlf; he was a nerd. A big nerd. His nerd specialty? Anything and everything supernatural.

So, who else could Tommy turn to but Merton? And somehow, Tommy had found a friend in the pale, dramatic boy.

Now, the two were practically inseparable. And it had mainly just been the two of them.

Of course, Tommy had had his share of mess-ups, usually when he had tried to find a girlfriend.

He could never have a steady relationship thanks to the fact of his werewolf-ism. Whenever he got … excited around a girl, the werewolf could, and usually would, come out.

Luckily, Tommy found out he could be himself around Merton, so their friendship worked better than any relationship Tommy could find.

Lori knew about Tommy's werewolf; that's what she liked about him. She preferred the wolf to his actual self, and Tommy couldn't stand that.

So, he turned her down. At least, that's what he told Merton.

Merton watched as Tommy threw the winning pass, making the stands erupt in cheers. Merton clapped along with Lori, who was jumping up and down excitedly. Merton rolled his eyes as he saw her pull down her top, making her cleavage pop out even more. As the game ended, Tommy bounded up the stairs of the stands, heading straight for them, a gigantic smile on his face, eyes slightly glowing.

"Um, Tommy?" Merton whispered, pointing to his own eyes. "Glowing." Tommy's eyes widened and he snapped them close, taking deep breaths before opening them, showing his normal eyes.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Guys, I made the winning pass!" he said ecstatically, hugging Merton first before giving Lori a one sided hug and quickly letting go as Tommy turned back to Merton. "You were watching right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Merton said, which only made Tommy's smile grow as he stared at him.

"Tommy! Your fans are waiting to congratulate you! Quit flirting with Merton," Lori said, tugging on his arm and pulling Tommy away, who didn't even look bothered with what she had said; Merton, on the other hand, was surprised to feel himself blush at the comment.

"Merton, come on buddy!" Tommy said, pulling away from Lori and wrapping an arm around him.

"Tommy!" Lori said annoyingly, to which the football player turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" she whispered, to which he just looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearly confused. Merton face-palmed; Brains was not one of Tommy's strong points.

"With Merton. You're going to give people the wrong idea." Tommy looked between Merton, who just shook his head and then to Lori, who was waiting for Tommy to say something.

"Lori. Merton's my best friend. If people have a problem with it, then they can bring up with me. And I'm gonna say, since no one has, they obviously don't. So drop it," he growled, making her roll her eyes at him before sighing.

"You're right," she said, trying to keep a calm smile on her face. "Lets go guys. Let Tommy be enveloped by his fans for winning the game." Tommy now smiled.

"Good."

…

While Tommy was busy getting slapped on the back and cheered on by various people, most of them girls in short skirts and low-cut tops, Merton quietly slipped away from the crowd, making his way to his hearse.

_Tommy doesn't need me around when he's in his element; being surrounded by adoring fans and girls that all want to sleep with him. _Merton just shook his head as his thoughts and unlocked the car door, only to be slammed up against it.

"Oomph!" he cried out as he was forcibly turned around, only to see his tormentors; T n' T, Tim and Travis, the two biggest idiots, not to mention bullies, in the school. "Hi guys," Merton said, attempting to stop the inevitable pounding that was heading his way.

"Dingle, we were thinking-" one of the hulking heaps of man began, only to be finished by the other.

"That you need to stop hanging around Tommy." At this statement, Merton frowned. He knew it was only a matter of time before people began to question their awkward friendship, but he didn't think the first people to do so would be these two idiots.

"And why do you say that?" he countered, hands raised in defense still.

"Because you're bringing him down man."

"And we're gonna show you how much." Each of them grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled back their clenched fists, ready to strike.

Merton just closed his eyes, waiting for the first punch to land.

…

Tommy noticed Merton was gone before he even made it to his hearse. Straining to either smell or hear the Goth, he began to ignore the group around him.

At times like these, he finds himself more concerned for the Goth's safety than his own adoring fans, who continued to crowd him.

"_Dingle, we were thinking-" _

"_That you need to stop hanging around Tommy." _

Tommy's eyes widened as he heard Tim and Travis talking to Merton. A low growl escaped his mouth before he could control it; luckily, no one seemed to notice but Lori, who looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head and turned to the anxious crowd.

"I gotta go," he said hurriedly before running just a little too fast from the group, heading towards Merton. He got there just in time to see Merton close his eyes and for T n' T to raise their fists. Tommy shed his jersey; then, he wolfed out. Jumping towards T n' T, he smiled victoriously when they backed away from Merton, letting Tommy take a protective stance in front of him.

"THE PLEASENTVILLE WEREWOLF!" they cried out together, taking a couple steps back.

"Let's get it Tim!"

"You got it Travis!" The two now advanced forward, only for Tommy to growl and pounce at them, throwing them both a far-enough distance before he turned to Merton.

"Merton, you okay?" he whispered, not wanting them to recognize his voice too much. Merton just opened his eyes and stared confusedly at Tommy.

"Why'd you-"

"Hey Werewolf, take this!" one of the guys called out, making Tommy spin around fast and grab the approaching fist. Smiling, he pushed the hulk of a guy back until he had both twins cornered.

"Listen to me. Leave him alone. If I EVER find out he's been harassed by you two, and believe me, I'll find out, you WILL have Hell to pay. Understand?" Tommy said in a low growl, anger and protective-ness clear in his voice. Tim and Travis exchanged scared looks before Tommy let out a loud growl, making them both run away screaming. Tommy smiled happily and turned back to Merton, who gasped as he looked into the Wolf's eyes.

Instead of their normal yellow glow, they were now a warm amber color, and Merton could see himself reflected clearly in them.

That could only mean one thing…

Tommy had found his mate.

"You okay?" Tommy asked right before he turned back into his normal self, smiling a reassured looking at Merton, who nodded, speechless for once. "Mert?"

"Um, I gotta go Tommy. I'll… talk to you later."

"Oh," Tommy said, and Merton heard the sadness that even the wolf probably didn't notice. "Will you be in The Lair?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Could I stop by later?"

"…Sure," Merton said, knowing he couldn't deny Tommy anything now.

Because, if he remembered correctly from his research, only a Wolf's mate would notice the change in their eyes…

And Merton had noticed it.

…

**So, there's chapter one. See you all soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Can You Accept It?

**Well, got more reviews than I thought I would :D**

**That means a lot to me. Thank you to all my readers.**

**Updated: 11/9/2012  
**

…

Merton sat in The Lair, behind his computer, furiously typing away; he switched between that and flipping between multiple books that were strewn around him. They all said the same thing; that the wolf's eyes changed color when he found his mate, and the mate is usually the one who notice's first.

"Which means that Tommy doesn't know," Merton whispered to himself, going to plop face-down on his bed in misery.

"Tommy doesn't know what?" Tommy asked as he let himself into The Lair, instantly picking up on the Goth's mood. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned already.

"Nothing," Merton said, not wanting to let the Wolf know what he had found out; it was obvious he didn't know himself.

"You're lying to me." Merton didn't say anything now, he just sat himself down behind his computer again. "Merton."

"What?" he said, understanding what was happening now. He felt it, and he was sure that Tommy did too, but unlike the Goth, the athlete didn't understand the rising emotions that were growing between them.

"Are you mad at me?" Merton now raised his eyes to meet Tommy's, and that only screwed up his feelings even more.

"No Tommy, I'm not," he sighed, to which Tommy now smiled.

"Well, if you not mad at me, then what's up?"

"Tommy, sit down. There's something that I need to tell you," Merton said, standing up now and indicating his bed. "Sit." Tommy looked at him, now perplexed, but did as the Goth said, who now sat next to him.

Tommy felt the Wolf perk up as a deliciously tempting smell hit his nose though. This smell was like nothing he ever smelt before; almost like a wonderful spice, mixed with musty paper and a hint of vanilla. It was intoxicating to both him and the Wolf, who was now practically begging to get out.

"Merton, do you smell that?" Tommy asked dazedly, taking deeper and deeper breaths, letting the smell practically consume him. Merton looked at Tommy for a second before taking a deep breath himself, only to smell something that sent his own hormones into over-drive.

Merton smelt a fresh forest, with a hint of rain and earth to it, and an undertone of laundry detergent and fresh sunshine. Merton looked at Tommy, sure that the smell had come from him. Tommy himself had his eyes closed as he continued to breathe in and out deeply, letting whatever he smelled engulf him.

"Tommy?" Merton asked quietly, making him open his eyes, only for them to be a bright, warm, clear amber color.

"That smell… Is it you?" he asked, voice already turning to its deep growl. Tommy didn't even wait for an answer; instead, he pulled Merton close to him and buried his nose into the crook of the Goth's shoulder, breathing deeply, inhaling the delicious scent. "It is you." Merton sat there, slightly shocked as the young fit athlete continued to breath him in. "I've never noticed how amazing you've smelled," Tommy growled again, the Wolf now aching to get out. Tommy didn't really understand why, but he knew it must be important.

"Tommy, that's what I've got to talk to you about," he said, pushing Tommy away slowly, whose eyes still glowed and who growled as Merton went to remove his hands from the broad shoulders. "Your eyes have changed colors."

"They always change when I wolf out."

"No… Not like that. They've _changed_. See, a werewolf's eyes change when they find their mate… And typically the mate is the one to notice. Also, the wolf will notice an irresistible scent coming from their mate, and vice versa. Following me so far?" Tommy was silent until a low growl escaped him and he fully wolfed-out, pouncing on Merton.

"Mate," is all he said, giving over to his wolf instincts now. "You."

"Yes… Me." The Wolf smiled and leaned down, brushing his nose along Merton's neck and collar bone, breathing him in.

"Tommy's confused," he said in his deep gravelly voice. Merton took a deep breath and spoke quietly.

"Will you let me explain to him?" The wolf looked at him before sitting up, letting the Goth sit up too. Within a blink of the eye, Merton now faced a human Tommy, who looked around confusedly.

"What just happened?"

"I just had a chat with your Wolf."

"I just wolfed out?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I remember it?"

"…" Merton was silent as Tommy stared at him expectantly.

"Merton. Why don't I remember?"

"Because your wolf basically just claimed me as its mate," he whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose, getting ready for the athlete's outburst.

"WHAT?" he said, jumping up from the Goth's bed, feeling his Wolf protest at the movement. "Merton, I'm not-"

"I know," Merton interrupted, making Tommy look at him seriously. "I know Tommy. _You're_ not. But the Wolf…"

"No. Merton-"

"Tommy," Merton said, now standing up as well and facing the taller of the two. "Think about it."

_Who better than him hmm? Someone who KNOWS about me and understands us…You can be yourself around him and everything,_ the wolf growled in Tommy's mind, yet he didn't want to believe it.

But he knew, deep down, that it was true.

Merton was the Wolf's mate.

"If… If the Wolf has found its mate… what's that mean for me?" Tommy asked out loud. Merton didn't answer, but the Wolf did.

_It means that you have two choices. Him, or be alone forever. Either way, I'm getting my mate. If you ever tried to be with anyone else, you could never be happy._

"The Wolf answered you didn't it?" Merton asked, making Tommy look at him.

"I would ask how you already know that, but I guess that's part of the mate thing isn't it?" Tommy said, defeat clear in his voice.

"I figured it wasn't going to give me up without a fight. I'm sorry about this Tommy. If you leave and never wanna see me again, I understand." The wolf raged inside of Tommy now, furious that his mate thought he didn't want him. Tommy himself was hurt by the thought of not being around Merton anymore.

"Mert… I could never stop hanging out with you. You're my … best friend."

_MATE!_ The Wolf raged, angered at Tommy for not doing anything about it.

"Besides, being away from you would kill us both I think." Merton didn't say anything, but he knew Tommy meant him and the Wolf. "…What's this mean for us now?"

_Let me speak to my mate! _The Wolf still raged in Tommy; he could feel Merton's uncertainty. _NOW!_ Tommy wolfed-out, feeling completely out of control. Merton looked the Wolf in the eyes quickly before lowering them to stare at the ground.

"Mate," the Wolf said, bringing a furry, clawed paw up to cup his pale face and tilting it up to look at him. "How could you think I could never want you?"

"I know _you_ want me," Merton started, making the Wolf's eyes light up in glee, "But Tommy…"

"Tommy will learn soon enough that neither of us can live without you," the Wolf said in a soft voice as he stroked Merton's face. "My mate. _Our_ mate."

"But-"

"No buts. I will always want you, and Tommy will see that he needs you too." Then, the Wolf leaned down and brushed his lips slowly and gently across Merton's. "Mate. My mate. My Merton." Merton couldn't stop the shiver the slid down his spine when he heard the Wolf utter his name.

"Tommy's not going to remember this is he?" Merton asked, angered that the sadness was clear in his voice. The Wolf just chuckled.

"Do you want him to?" Merton just nodded. "Then he will. For you." Now the Wolf full on smiled before dropping his paw from Merton's face. Soon enough, Merton was once again faced with a human Tommy, who looked surprised.

"You okay?"

"The Wolf… he really cares for you doesn't he?" Tommy said quietly, sitting down on the Goth's bed. Merton remained standing, which made Tommy growl. "You're too far away," he whispered, reaching out and yanking Merton to where he was sitting next to him.

"Tommy, you don't have to do this you know. You don't have to-"

"He's right. I already know how much I need you. I just … I guess I never wanted to admit it."

"Tommy-"

"The Wolf… He made me realize that, without you, I'd just be some animal. I wouldn't still be me. And…" Tommy's voice trailed off as he stared at Merton.

_Told you,_ the Wolf growled in a smug tone. Tommy just smiled.

"This is going to take some getting used to."

_Mate._

"My… mate."

…

**Well, does Tommy come to terms with what's happening to him? Guess we just gotta wait and find out!**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Really. It means so much.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. The Thoughtful Wolf

**Update tiiiiiiiiiiiiime!**

**Updated:11/15/2012**

…

Tommy watched Merton as he napped, surprisingly peaceful for once. Tommy himself was up, still tormented as he tried to figure out how to take care of the whole Merton-Mate thing.

Merton was his best friend, his buddy.

Merton was also the mate to his Wolf.

It was a conflicting feeling.

"Freaker! I told you to keep your light off when I have friends over!" a shrill voice called out as heavy footsteps were heard on the stairs leading towards Merton's Lair. Tommy turned, angered at the tone in the female voice.

Becky, Merton's little sister, stopped at the foot of the steps, staring open-mouthed at Tommy before blushing furiously.

"Tommy! I didn't know _you_ were here," she said in an embarrassed voice, patting down her hair.

"Yeah, Merton was letting me do some … research on his computer."

"Oh. Well," she said, attempting to sound seductive, "I have a computer upstairs; ya know if you don't want to be down here so late."

_She's trying to take us from our Mate. NO!_

"Gee, Becky, thanks, but … I like being down here," Tommy said, sending her a cheerful smile. She looked disturbed and quickly disappeared back up the stairs. Tommy shook his head and went back to staring at Merton.

_Tommy, _the Wolf said in a soft voice. _I know it's a lot to handle, but I cannot live without him. YOU can't live without him. We can't…_

_**I know**__, _Tommy agreed silently. _**But… I don't know how to be with Merton that way.**_

_Just do what feels right to you. But Tommy, I will not allow you to hurt him. Understood?_

_**Yes.**_

_We need him. You need him._

_**I love him.**_

_As do I._

_**Our mate.**_

_Our mate._

_**This is going to be hard to do.**_

_No, it'll be easier than you think. _

…

As Monday came around and Tommy entered the school, everyone surrounded him, cheering him on for the game on Friday. He nodded politely to everyone and made his way to his locker, where Merton stood at his own.

"Merton!" Tommy called out, making the Goth turn to face him, slightly surprised.

"Yes?"

"I've missed you," Tommy whispered, putting an arm around Merton and pulling him against him, nuzzling his nose into the dark black spikes and breathing deeply.

"Tommy!" Merton scolded gently, making both Tommy and the Wolf whine as one. "Not in school. You'll give people the wrong idea." Now Tommy growled.

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"No. The opposite. I don't want you to be embarrassed by _me._"

"Merton we could never be embarrassed by you."

"Tommy-"

"Tommy!" a girl called out, making the two guys turn to see Lori sauntering towards them.

"Lori."

"So, I was thinking… Why don't we," she said, waving a finger between herself and the football player. "Make the Wolf experience something he's never experienced before." Tommy's eyes widened as her smirk grew.

_No!_ The Wolf raged, but Tommy felt torn. He knew that he should be interested in girls, but he only wanted to be around Merton.

"Lori… I can't. I've found someone," Tommy said, making the girl's jaw drop.

"You what?"

"I found someone. And I have to be faithful to them. I love them."

"… You can't be with anyone! The Wolf makes it impossible, unless they know about it. Do they?"

"Yes." Her jaw dropped even more.

"Y-you told someone."

"Yes. And they hopefully like me for both, unlike _you,_ who just likes the wolf."

"I like you too."

"Just not as much. And I'm sorry. I'm in love." Lori looked extremely angry before turning smug.

"Fine then. _Merton_," she said, moving a tad bit closer to the spikey-haired teen. "How about we go see how much of a nerd you really are?" she said, raising her eyebrows at him and raising a hand to stroke his face.

_No!_ The Wolf raged while Tommy shot a hand out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch him," both he and the Wolf growled, making her look at him in shock.

"Merton?" she whispered, "That's who you've fallen for?" Tommy didn't say anything, but his eyes did. They screamed yes. "Why?"

"He's the Wolf's mate. He's _my_ mate." Merton looked at Tommy in surprise but didn't say anything.

"… But Tommy, you're not-"

"I know," Tommy cut her off there, eyes serious for once. "But with Merton… Things are different." She gaped at the two boys before turning and stalking away. Merton stood there silently, not sure what had just happened. But Tommy just smiled. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Merton shot back instantly, closing his eyes and leaning against his locker.

"What do you mean?"

"This is a bad idea," is all the Goth muttered, making Tommy look at him, clearly confused. "Us," he clarified, to which Tommy shrugged.

"So? We don't really have a choice in the matter, do we?" Merton looked at him and nodded.

"You're right about that. We really don't."

…

T n' T stood off to the side, watching Tommy and Merton talk amongst themselves.

"Dingle knows who the wolf is," Travis muttered while Tim nodded.

"That he does brother. But we gotta get him alone so we can pummel the truth out of him."

"He's always with Dawkins though. How we gonna get them two apart?" The two looked at each and laughed joyfully.

"The T n' T way!" they said together, dumb smiles on their faces. "T N' T RULES!" they barked at each other before advancing on the two teens.

"Dawkins!" the two hulks called out, making the athlete turn from Merton to face them.

"Yeah?"

"Coach wants to see you. NOW."

"Oh. Okay… I'll see you later Merton," Tommy said, quickly pulling the Goth against him and taking a deep breath, letting the smell of the Goth sink in. T n' T looked surprised, but not as much as Merton did. "Later Tim; Travis." The two idiots nodded then looked at Merton as Tommy walked away, their smiles growing. Merton pushed against the lockers, with no escape that he could see.

"Dingle, we need to have a little chat."

…

**Oh no, that can't be good can it?**

**-JustMe133**


	4. I'll Protect You Till The Very End

**Well, there's a lot going on here. Think I finally got the story picking up some : )**

**Updated: 11/21/2012  
**

…

Merton groaned as his eyes opened to complete darkness, except for three little pinpricks of light he could see somewhere in front of his eyes.

_How do I always get myself into these situations?_ He thought, attempting to move his arm to rub the back of his aching head, only to find out he was confined in some type of box. _Wonderful. Maybe they plan on killing me._ With a kick to the box, he heard laughter.

"You awake Dingle?" Merton didn't even bother responding as he attempted to get comfy in wherever they were holding him.

"I think he is. I hear movement!"

"Is this really necessary you guys?" he asked, just making them laugh again.

"Oh yeah Dingle."

"It is."

"We'll let you out-"

"Once you tell us who the wolf is." Merton's eyes widened at that. He couldn't give up Tommy that way.

He'd die before that happened.

"Why do you two care so much about the Pleasantville Werewolf? Why is it so important to you to figure out who it is?" Now he heard grumbling; then, the box began to shake.

"Dingle, that wolf has made fools of us all year!"

"We're not taking it anymore."

"And we figured that, since he always shows up around you-"

"And wants to protect you-"

"You know who he is!" Merton was surprised. He didn't think these two were smart enough to figure that out.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," he said, closing his eyes in the darkness. "Besides, even if I did, _and I don't_, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh we think you will."

"Otherwise, this nice big box you're in? Goes six feet under." Merton's eyes snapped open now.

They really were planning on killing him.

"You two are crazy. Besides, if you kill me, you'll never find out who the wolf is…"

"SO YOU DO KNOW!" Merton bit his lip, unable to believe he had said that.

"Dingle, why do you have to be so difficult?"

…

Tommy had trouble paying attention in class; this wasn't a first for the jock, but now that his mind was clouded with Merton, he noticed way too easily that he was nowhere near him.

"Lori," Tommy whispered, nudging the girl next to him, who sent him a death glare. "Have you seen Merton?"

"Not since this morning when you were dry-humping him."

"I wasn't dry-humping him!"

"You might as well have!"

"Lori, can you get over this petty grudge and help me find him?" Lori sighed but nodded.

"He's probably in trouble." Tommy just glared at her now. "What? He usually is." Tommy and the Wolf whined.

She had a point; Merton did seem to get into trouble a lot.

…

Tommy and Lori made their way through the hallway, looking in all the classrooms they could, trying to find Merton, with no luck, even with Tommy smelling around; but when he wasn't wolfed out, his sense of smell wasn't nearly as strong.

"Maybe he went home?" Lori suggested, smiling at him, a hint of devious-ness showing.

"No. He would've told me."

"Unless he didn't feel the same way about you." Tommy stopped in his tracks as he looked at Lori, fear now eating away at him.

"What do you mean ? ! ? O-of course he does," he said, a slight wolf-ish whine in his voice. Lori smiled smugly before trying to look sympathetic.

"Or maybe, he just agreed to be your mate because he knew the Wolf wanted him? When has Merton ever shown ANY interest in guys Tommy?" Tommy frowned, fear now eating away at him while the Wolf raged again.

_Tommy, she's screwing with us. Merton loves you. Don't give in to her._

"And besides, Tommy, what do _you_ want?" she asked, taking a step closer to him, her sympathetic smile growing a bit more smirk-ish.

"Merton," he said, but he found it harder to believe that.

"Merton doesn't want you. But I do Tommy," she said, bringing a hand up and touching the side of his face gently.

_Tommy, don't do this! _Tommy ignored the Wolf and pressed his lips against Lori's. _NOOOOOOOO!_

…

"No!" Merton gasped out, his chest suddenly aching.

"You okay Dingle?" one of the twins asked while Merton continued to gasp in his box. He had never been bothered by small spaces, he had been locked up in them for most of senior year, but now… he had never felt so confined in his life.

"Let me out; I'll tell you," he gasped out, just wanting out of that box. With a hard push, the box tumbled over, Merton rolling out onto the floor.

"Alright Dingle, now tell us, who's the Pleasantville Werewolf?" they asked the gasping Goth, who looked at them, knowing what he had to do.

"Me."

"We're not that stupid Dingle. How could you be the Wolf but be yourself at the same time?"

"You two are even stupider than I thought. That wasn't me. It was a … robot I made to look like me. I am the wolf."

They were both silent as he stared at them, still clutching his chest.

"Kill me."

…

Tommy continued to slowly kiss Lori, who was happily kissing back. The Wolf on the other hand, raged and ached inside of Tommy.

_You need to stop this. You don't know what you've done! What about Merton?_

_**Forget Merton. I'm straight. He's straight. Lori even thinks so.**_

_Lori is messing with you. Merton loves you. Just like you love him._

Tommy now full on ignored the Wolf as he brought a hand up to cup her face, making her let out a content sounding purr. But Tommy found himself enjoying all of this less and less as they continued to kiss.

"Dawkins!" two voices called out, making him pull away from her and gasp in a breath, which turned out to not be such a good idea; he smelled Merton, but he also smelled blood, and a lot of it.

"Tim. Travis. What's up?" he asked almost hesitantly, noticing the dusty, human-sized back slung over the shoulder of one of the hulking masses of young adult.

"We found the Wolf." Tommy's jaw dropped as he stared at them.

"Y-you did? How?"

"Some very useful persuasion," they said, smiling like the dummies they were. "Why don't you and hot stuff here follow us and we'll show you? Maybe then you can help us finish him off."

Lori and Tommy exchanged nervous looks before slowly following the two bulks into the school's basement.

…

Once they reached the dusty basement, T n' T dropped the bag they had been carrying onto the hard floor, which made a low moan admit from it. T n' T looked triumphant as they unzipped the bag. Tommy felt his eyes widen in pure fear while Lori placed a hand over her mouth and gagged slightly at the sight; a bloodied up, pale, shaky, semi-conscious Merton.

…

**Well, that can't be good… **

**Until next time,**

**-JustMe133**

**P.S.- I hope everyone has a fun and safe Thanksgiving!**


	5. I Should Be Protecting You

**Look who's back with a new chapter! :D Sorry I've been gone for a while, just been busy.**

**But I'm here now :D**

**And I hope you all like it : )**

**Updated:11/30/2012**

…

Tommy fell to his knees in surprise, feeling weak and vulnerable for once. Merton didn't bother looking at him; actually, Merton wasn't really looking at anything. His eyes looked spaced out and he seemed to be somewhere that wasn't in the room with them.

"Mert? Merton?" he whispered, but with no response from the Goth, he looked up at T n' T, who were oblivious to his distress. "Merton's the werewolf?" he got out with some difficulty. They just nodded.

"Admitted it himself. Said all those times we saw him with the Wolf was just a robot he made so people wouldn't get the wrong idea. We finally got him!"

"T N' T RULES!" they barked out, but Tommy was silent as he just stared at Merton, who seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Listen Dawkins, we know you and Dingle here were friends, but he's been lying to everybody, making fools of us all. Help us finish him off." Tommy looked at them, then back at Merton, who seemed to grow paler by the moment.

"No," he said, feeling just like Tommy Dawkins; no Wolf-ish instincts springing forward, no growl ripping from his throat. He was just Tommy Dawkins, staring at his best friend who was practically dying before his eyes. "I can't hurt Merton. No matter what he says he is…"

"Dawkins, he's the-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID HE IS!" Tommy screamed at them; no response from Merton, but everyone else took a step back as Tommy stood up from his spot on the floor. "I don't care. I will never hurt him." With that, he pulled his fist back and hit one of the twins with a right hook, knocking him flat on the floor. Lori soon joined him, sending a flying kick to the other, knocking him down as well. Tommy looked at Lori, who looked back, sympathy in her eyes.

"Merton needs you. Get him out of here! I'll take care of these two." Even as she said that though, Tim and Travis groaned at their feet; besides that, they didn't move much.

"I don't think they're going anywhere," Tommy said before leaning down and scooping Merton up in his arms, who just groaned miserably. "Mert? Merton? Baby speak to me," he whispered, a whine to his voice; but there was no response from the pale boy, and Tommy felt blood leak from him onto his clothes. "Let's get you to a hospital. They'll take care of you."

…

"Merton," Tommy whispered, brushing his fingers over the pale hand of his friend, "Please wake up." Merton J. Dingle had been asleep for almost 24-hours now, pale and cold; ever since Tommy and Lori had gotten him to the hospital, he has been in this comatose state, and Tommy knew it was all because of him. "Come on Mert, you gotta get up. Please."

"Tommy, are you okay?" Lori asked, setting a hand on his knee in attempted comfort; he shook it off and glared at her.

"No! Of course I'm not okay! The love of my life is sitting here DYING because of me… I'll never be okay," he whispered, watching the pale teen just breathe in and out.

"You know he'll be okay," she whispered back, just watching Merton now too. "He's always okay. Remember when Medusa turned him into stone **[*End of season2*]**? We got him back then, and we'll get him back now." Tommy looked at Lori and nodded.

"You're right. Merton's stronger than he lets on… And I'll be right here waiting for him when he wakes up."

"And Tommy? … I'm sorry, for what happened earlier. I just … I never thought of you two being together… like that."

"I know it's a lot to handle Lori, but I love him. I've always loved him. I was just too stubborn to admit it I think… It was always him. Who else can I be myself around, and know they will accept me no matter what? "

"You know he feels the same way right? I don't think he'd let himself get mangled just for anyone. Do you?"

"No… But he still did, and I'm gonna set Tim and Travis straight when Merton wakes up. But for now, I'll be here."

…

Tommy couldn't sleep. Night had fallen on the small town of Pleasantville, and Tommy was awake, lounging in an uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed in a quiet room, the only sounds that of soft breathing and machines beeping.

Nurses came and went, checking on the pale teen, but there were no changes in him. He was comatose and empty looking. Tommy just watched him, eyes never leaving the pale, unmoving figure.

"Merton. Buddy. Baby. I screwed up. I was looking for you, and I got distracted by Lori… I should've been protecting you, but I wasn't… This is my fault. All my fault. Oh Mert, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry," Tommy said, resting his head against the end of the Goth's hospital bed, just listening to nothing. "Oh Merton, why did you let this happen?"

"I was protecting you," a scratchy voice whispered, making Tommy sit up suddenly to see a tired, worn out looking Merton watching him with sad eyes. "They would've killed you. They were going to kill me either way. At least this way, I died for you."

"But you're alive."

"Barely."

"I should've protected you. Instead, I was-" Tommy stopped talking then, but he knew it was pointless. By the look in Merton's eyes, the Goth already knew what Tommy had done. "I'm so sorry."

"You kissed her," Merton said simply, still watching Tommy. "Why?"

"I don't know. I was … weak. She was tempting. I just … gave in. I was so weak."

"Only humans are weak. I thought the Wolf was stronger than that…" Merton stopped talking when Tommy lowered his head, shame clearly radiating from him.

"The Wolf is gone."

…

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuun**

**Lol.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Until next time **

**-JustMe133**


	6. Who I Used To Be

**Updated: 12/9/2012  
**

…

"What do you mean?" Merton asked, making Tommy frown and stand up, only to begin pacing.

"The Wolf… I can't wolf-out. I've tried and tried and tried! With nothing… I'm just Tommy Dawkins. Not the Pleasantville Werewolf. Not the star quarterback. Everything that made me who I am this year, is gone!" Merton was silent as he stared at Tommy before he took a deep breath.

"The Wolf just can't _leave_, Tommy. When did you first notice it was… missing?"

"When I saw what T n' T had done to you. I thought, seeing you like that, would make me wolf out in an instant, but there was nothing. I just felt … empty."

"If the wolf is gone then there's no point in us continuing this."

"What?" Tommy asked, swinging around to see Merton watching him, eyes and face completely serious.

"You know what I mean. Us. This. This … relationship. Without the Wolf, what's the point? That's the only reason we got together is because I was its mate," Merton said, tone flat and eyes dead.

"But Merton… I love you."

"What?"

"I do! I love you so much!"

"Tommy… No. I'm sorry." Tommy looked at Merton, surprised to feel his heart breaking clear in half it seemed, before he turned and made his way out of the room and hospital, taking off at a full sprint into the woods.

…

**Tommy POV:**

I know I shouldn't have left Merton in the hospital like that, but what he said, how he just wanted to end everything between us…

It tore me up. Of course, I'm not running at wolf speed, not like I do when I'm really upset, so I just looked like I was jogging, which sucked. I never realized how much I loved the wolf speed before.

Why did seeing my mate all beat up not make me wolf out? What happened to me? I really worried about what this meant for me, and for Merton. I head farther into the woods that surround Pleasantville, hoping to trigger something, _anything_, that would bring back the wolf.

The night air is brisker than I ever remember it being, chilling me to the bone; I don't stop running though. I finally reach the deepest part of the woods, where no lights enter enough so you can barely see anything. Squinting, I find a flat enough rock and sit down, head in my hands.

What do I do now?

…

Merton was surprised when Becky, who had a bag in her hands, followed by a nurse with a bag in her hand as well and a doctor, entered his hospital room.

"Merton J. Dingle?" the doctor asked, voice thick with an unknown accent.

"Yeah," Merton replied, sitting up some more in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"You've been discharged. You're sister here will get you home. And the nurse here has all your paperwork. Be more careful next time young man." Merton nodded and shook the doctor's hand before he walked out of the room. The nurse smiled cheerfully at Merton before coming to stand next to his bed.

"Well Mr. Dingle, you were very fortunate with your … accident," the nurse said, glancing at his sister, who was lounging against the wall, looking bored. "Here are some pain medications. Only take them as needed and make sure you read the instructions."

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't do anything too rigorous for a few days; you were pretty bruised up." Merton just nodded as she continued to smile. "Let's see if there's anything else…" she said, voice trailing off as she looked at the papers in her hands. "I think that's all. Here's a copy of your papers, and… be careful Merton." He smiled at her and nodded again. "When you're ready to go just let me know; I need to escort you out."

"Thank you." She patted his shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving Merton alone with his sister. Slowly, he got out of the hospital bed and looked for his clothes, only to find nothing but his shoes.

"Here," Becky said, thrusting the bag at him. "Tommy said you'd need clothes." Merton was surprised and touched by the nice gesture that the football player had made, and the even nice gesture from his sister to actually do it.

"Thanks. I'll be ready in a second." She nodded and plopped down on the chair in the room, waiting for him. Merton quickly got himself dressed, surprised to see Becky go all out, even getting his fingerless gloves and favorite jacket. He smiled and slipped on his shoes before leaving the room to see his sister waiting for him.

"Ready?" she asked, getting up to stand with him.

"Yeah." She nodded and led the way out of the room, where the nurse was waiting to escort them out.

…

Merton was finally back in his Lair, but it felt emptier than it ever had. He frowned as he thought about Tommy, and was surprised by how much he missed him.

But without the wolf, what would be the point?

He sat down at his computer, attempting to feel more like himself, when heavy knocks were heard at his door before it was forced open and off its hinges.

"That can't be good."

…

Tommy was still moping in the woods when he felt like he had been jolted.

Something was off, and he was pretty sure it had to do with Merton. Getting up from his rock, he took off, running as fast as any human could. Luckily, Merton's house wasn't too far from the outskirts of town, so he got there pretty quickly.

Only to find the door to the Lair knocked down. As quietly as he could, he stepped around the broken door and into the dim room, only to see Merton backed against the same wall that Tommy had once been chained to. Standing in front of the Goth were T n' T, pointing a gun straight at him.

…

**Well, T n' T are just kinda crazy in this story… Someone had to be the antagonist though.**

**And poor Merton…Always gets the short end of the stick.**

**And Tommy… Well Tommy is just Tommy…**

**Thanks for reading : )**

**-JustMe133**


	7. The Wolf Within

**I still don't own Big Wolf on Campus. If I did, I'd play it now-a-days for everyone to enjoy.**

**Updated: 12/20/2012  
**

…

Tommy was frozen as he stared at T n' T, their gun pointed directly at Merton, who didn't even bother to move. Tommy wanted to wolf-out and save his mate, but he couldn't; it was gone. But he did feel anger; so much anger was consuming him that he began to see red.

"Hello Tim; Travis," Merton said in a calm voice, standing against the wall, staring straight at the gun pointed at him.

"Wolf out wolf boy!" one of the twins said, but Merton just shook his head.

"I can't."

"Why not?" one of them asked as they cocked the gun, "Come on you freak!" Tommy couldn't stand them talking to Merton that way. He barged into the room, taking a stance in front of the surprised Goth.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Merton asked as he grabbed the Jock's bicep in surprise. Tommy didn't answer as he looked at the two idiots in front of him.

"Move out of the way Dawkins. This doesn't concern you."

"No. I'm not gonna let you guys hurt Merton."

"We've got to kill the Wolf!" Tommy felt the anger bubble up again before a loud growl ripped from his throat as he wolfed out right in front of them. He let out another growl, making T n' T drop the gun in surprise. Tommy was breathing heavily, and all he imagined was killing them both for every time they ever laid a hand on Merton. The only thing that made him keep from attacking them was the feeling of a hand gripping the back of his shirt.

"D-Dawkins. _You're_ the wolf? ! ?" they asked together. He just growled again, a low, terrifying sound that freaked out both of the twins. He felt Merton's grip tighten on the back of his shirt, keeping him from going towards them and ripping them to shreds. He had never felt so much rage before, but he would do anything to teach these two hulks of man to leave his Merton alone. With a swift kick, he knocked them both to the other side of the room. He looked at Merton, who let go, unsure of what  
Tommy had planned. He made his way to where he was standing above a groaning Tim and Travis. With another ferocious growl, he knocked them both out.

…

Merton and Tommy, now de-wolfed, carried the two hulks of men out of the Lair and dropped them at the edge of the forest before dropping a couple of empty alcohol bottles next to them.

"Think it'll work?" Merton asked, staring at the knocked out people one more time before following his friend back to his house.

"Yeah. They'll think they got drunk and passed out and imagined all of it. Trust me; it wouldn't be the first time. You should hear some of their stories in the locker room," Tommy said with a shake of the head.

"But what happens if they attack me again?" Tommy shrugged and sent Merton a cheeky grin.

"I'll handle that."

…

Merton was perched on one end of his couch, Tommy on the other. Tommy just smiled a wolfish grin at Merton, who ignored his friend.

"Hey Mert, buddy, since the Wolf is back…" he started, scooting a little closer to the Goth, who shivered but didn't look. "Come on Mert… I want you. I've always wanted you. Don't you want me?" Merton took a deep breath, which was a bad idea; all he smelt was Tommy. His scent consumed him, making his heart speed up. Merton seemed to gasp for air, but it didn't help. "You're not just the Wolf's mate you know. You're mine too." Merton just shook his head. Tommy, getting frustrated, growled. "Merton. Stop being so difficult!" Tommy growled before pouncing on the Goth, knocking him flat on his back on the couch, Tommy on top of him.

"Tommy…" Merton said, trying to sound stern, with no luck. Tommy just smiled and leaned down to almost brush his lips against Merton's.

"You're my mate. You can't get out of that. Plus I know you want it to."

"That's just the Wolf talking. Tommy doesn't want me."

"Oh yes he does," Tommy said, kissing Merton deeply, sending the Goth into shock. Tommy pulled away and smiled. "You have no idea how badly I want you. Not the Wolf; Me." Merton smiled at Tommy briefly before their lips connected again.

…

**Short chapter, and THE END!**

**I've got another Tommy x Merton story idea, so if this one turned out well, maybe I'll consider doing that one too. **

**Thanks for reading**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
